Power Rangers triassic force
by XXjoker-kingXX
Summary: When a new race of human - reptiles hybrids are created to be a weapon for war, but go Rouge and now try to destroy all humans and take the planet as their own. Now a new team rises to defeat the hybrids with the powers of triassic animals. They are the power rangers triassic force
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm having an OC contest for a new story that will tie in with mythical creatures. The theme for this story is triassic animals. Now here are the rules.

Nickname:

Age:(16-18)

Personality :

Actor/Actresses:

Nationally:

Color: choices from red, blue, yellow, green, and pink

Weapon:

Zord:

Appearance:

Cloths:

Birthday:

Job(optional)

Crush (optional)

Family:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Life goal:

Contest will end next week on Friday February,19. Till next time and good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Power rangers Triassic force

Here's a prolouge before the story begins  
In a military base in the middle of the desert where a man stood in front of a vacant area. The man wore a black suit with a striped tie. He had tan skin, Short black hair, and grey eyes. He held a briefcase with a fossil logo on it. He looked around and saw a man and woman both in military uniforms walking toward him. The woman had red hair in a ponytail, green eyes and pale skin, while the male solder had shaggy dark hair, tan skin, and black man smiled at the sight of the solders and spoke. " i see you made it out". The woman looked at the man and spoke. " You know it wasn't easy. Lots of reptilians and Martinez here tried to fight them bare handed". The man next to her spoke. " It was that or be killed, Stone". The woman gave an annoyed look before turning back to the man In the suit. " so" she said " did you secure the case?". Mr James held up the case and smirked. Martinez looked at the case and spoke. " Well good to know that the morphers are safe, now you just need to look for the right candidates to use them". Mr James and stone nodded at this response and all of them looked back at the base and walk off into the dessert.

Hope you enjoyed this prolouge and for anyone who wants to sumit an OC for a ranger

The oc contest is still open for the blue and pink rangers and here are the rules

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(16-18)

Personality :

Actor/Actresses:

Nationally:

Color: blue(male),and pink(female)

Weapon:

Zord:

Appearance:

Cloths:

Birthday:

Job(optional):

Crush (optional):

Family:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Life goal:

Till next time and good luck


	3. Chapter 3

Power rangers Triassic force

Winners

Here are the winners for triassic force

decode9  
Name: Sean Carter.  
Nickname: None.  
Age: 17.  
Personality: Sean is a calm and collected person who keeps to himself most of the time. Yet he is a rather easy person to talk to and will put himself in harms way for a family, friend, and even strangers. He is a fair person and can see the good in people even if they have done wrong. Yet he can be a bit to trusting and naive that people have and will take advantage of him, and he won't realize it until after it happens. He fears that he will let people down if he isn't the best and is constantly pushing himself to be better.  
Actor: Peyton Meyer  
Nationality: American.  
Color: Red.  
Weapon: Longsword.  
Zord: T-Rex.  
Appearance: Slightly pale skin with messy brown hair and brown eyes.  
Clothes: A black t shirt and layered over it is a long sleeved dark red jacket with black sleeves along with blue jeans pants and sneakers.  
Birthday: 7/5.  
Job: None.  
Crush: If possible one of the female rangers. Can be a none ranger member if you want.  
Family: Eric Carter (Father. Deceased), Diana Carter (Mother. Deceased), Athena Carter (Older Sister. Sean's legal guardian).  
Hobbies: Writing, Volunteer Work.  
Likes: Strategy Games, Manga, Mystery Stories, Adventure Stories.  
Dislikes: Being around large crowds, Horror Stories, Bullies.  
Background: Sean had been adopted by the Carter family after his real family had been killed in a double murder and his twin sister had been kidnapped. He had fit in well with the family but afew years apart from each other the Carter adults had died Eric from cancer and Diana in an accident. Athena was in college at the time and took in the 12 year old Sean becoming his legal guardian.  
Life Goal: He wants to become a detective story writer and try to find his twin sister Lana.

zackattack 1  
Name: Zack Calvin

Nickname: Zack Attack

Age: 17

Personality: Calm and Collected, intelligent, also acts like a class clown but when comes to it can lead when need too.

Actor: Eric Cosnett

Nationality: American

Color: Blue

Weapon: Ice Blade and Ice gun

Zord: Triceratops

Appearance: Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, 5'7, Skinnk but has muscles because of his sports, freckles on his face, and a scar on his arm.

Clothes: Blue under armor shirt, blue jeans, Black jacket, black dress shoes, and a black dress belt.

Birthday: December 20, 1998

Job: Works at the apartment complex to provide for his younger sisters.

Crush: Any female ranger on the team.

Family: Parents were deceased but Zack has 2 younger sisters names Hannah and Kourney. Kourntey is 10 and Hannah is 8.

Hobbies: playing quarterback for the football team, playing point guard on the basketball team, and plays video games, plays guitar.

Likes: Girls, having fun with his sisters, playing sports, talking to his friends, protecting people.

Dislikes: someone making fun of his family, bullies, annoying girls.

Background: When Zack was just 10 years old his parents were killed by a drunk driver head on and only his sisters and him survived. He raises his siblings since the crash and they live in a apartment in the complex he works for. Scott, The owner of the complex was best friends with his dad who is also his godfather gave him the 2 bedroom complex for free as long as he works part time for stuff his sisters and him need.

Life Goal: To be an NFL Quaterback so that he can buy a big house that him and his sitters life in.

missalternativegirl

Name: Roxanne Vanessa Chandler  
Nickname: Roxy  
Age: 18  
Personality: Roxy tends to hide her feelings, she often acts like she's in a permanent bad mood. Even a smile is rare for her. She's mature and independant, but also impulsive as she doesn't take people doing stupid things or acting stupid too well, as for example; she slapped someone for their idiotic behavior. But she has a good heart and tries to be as nice and kind as she can.  
Actor/Actress: Zendaya  
Nationality: American  
Color: Yellow  
Weapon: Whip  
Zord: Plateosaurus  
Appearance: Roxy has medium deep skin with wavy brown hair that reaches her upper waist and dark brown eyes. She's about 5'10".  
Clothes: Yellow and black plaid shirt over a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and converse.  
Birthday: August 23, 1998  
Job: Helps out at her dad's clinic when it's needed  
Crush: Whoever you'd see fit  
Family: Johnathan Chandler (father; doctor), Katherine Chandler (mother; deceased)  
Hobbies: Drawing, writing, yoga  
Likes: Music, solitude, standing up for others, learning new things  
Dislikes: Immaturity, ignorance, stupidity, making others worry  
Background: Roxy's mother died when she was eight, due to a car crash. Ever since her mother's death, she started hiding her feelings, in an attempt to make her father think she'd be okay. Though her father had her go to therapy due to the experience. She became more closed off as she got older though and it soon became normal.  
Life Goal: At this time, she's unsure of what she wants to do. At this time, she's thinking about being a therapist.

Stormasius

Name: Issac Myers.

Nickname: Myers.

Age: 17.

Personality: Cocky, laid back, hardly ever serious, kind.

Actor: John Harlan Kim.

Nationality: Asian American.

Color: Green.

Weapon: Cutlass.

Zord: Chindesaurus.

Appearance: Light tan skin tone. Dark brown eyes, Short height, dark rugged hair gelled to one side.

Clothes: Green polo shirt, blue jeans, black converse, digital watch, dark green jacket.

Birthday: 5th November 1998.

Job: Cashier at the technology shop.

Crush: A female ranger, although he will flirt with all the girls he only really likes one of them.

Family: Thomas Myers (Father) Rosalind Myers (Mother) Becca Myers (Sister)

Hobbies: Violent Video games, Hacking into things, playing the acoustic guitar.

Likes: Causing trouble (In a funny way) Breaking the rules, messing with computers.

Dislikes: Strictness, being good, causing real problems, breaking things, hurting people, letting others down.

Background: Issac grew up in a conflicted environment. His father is a talented composer and has a job composing music used in films, while his mother is a strict, no nonsense woman and also happens to be the principle of his high school. He dislikes her strictness and ends up messing with her, the other teachers or students to have a laugh, which usually lands him in big trouble, but he doesn't care, he will often make light insults at people who follow the rules but won't be that serious when saying it but sometimes people take it the wrong way. He has a twin sister who is a stereotypical teachers pet with good grades, she tries hanging out with him but always gets turned down as he heads somewhere else to avoid her.

Life goal: He hasn't decided yet but he'll "probably make a living off of selling computer programs to big companies or something like that" as he tells others who ask him.

rebeccajoleneaumanwilson  
Name: Brianna Malfoy

Nickname: Brie

Age: 17

Personality : She's really easy to get along with, but she has a little dark side. Brianna can be fun to hang around, but when she's not feeling herself, she tends to go off by herself and be alone.

Actor/Actresses: Kirsten Storms, only with jet black hair and blonde highlights.

Nationally: American

Color: Pink

Weapon: Twin Butterfly Swords

Zord: Thecodontosaurus

Appearance: She has jet black hair with blonde highlights, which is usually up in a messy bun. Her eyes are a gorgeous chocolate brown, and she has fair colored skin.

Clothes: Brianna typically wears Juicy Couture tracksuits in any color with a white camisole and white cheetah print Nike sneakers.  
Birthday: July 4th, 1999

Job(optional): Works as a part time cashier at the local pet store

Crush (optional): With author's descretion, a fellow male ranger as her boyfriend.

Family:  
\- Lucius Malfoy, Father  
\- Narcissa Malfoy, Mother  
\- Draco Malfoy, Older Brother  
\- Gabriella Malfoy, Youngest Sister

Hobbies: Reading, caring for animals, spending time with her family, making new friends, and singing at talent shows.

Likes: Singing, Reading books, watching a lot of Glee, and listening to music

Dislikes: People who think that they own the place and pick on others

Background:  
\- Brianna Lauren Malfoy is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the sister of Draco Malfoy and Gabriella Malfoy.

The Malfoy family moved to America shortly after Brianna was born. The Malfoy decided that they wanted to start their life anew, so they headed to America, settling down in San Diego, California.

Brianna loves to work with animals, so she works part time at the local pet store and volunteers during the summer at SeaWorld in San Diego or the Georgia Aquarium in Atlanta, Georgia.

Life goal: Her life goal is to become either a marine biologist or to become a Veterinary Technician.

Congratulations to the winners the first chapter will go up on April 19, till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers triassic force

Episode 1: Roar of red and yellow

 **Here's The first episode of triassic force. Sorry it took so long, but I've been having trouble trying to find out how to start the story, anyway hope you enjoy.**

Opening theme: Ready Aim Fire by imagine Dragons

A school bus traveling down the roads of san Diego,California. The bus had stopped at a mountain area and students started to come off of it. A boy with slightly pale skin, Brown messy hair, and brown eyes was the first one off with a look of calmness on his face. He wore a black t-shirt layered over a long sleeved dark red jacket with black sleeves, and blue jeans and sneakers. The rest of the students started to come off the bus and the last person off was a girl around 5'10 with medium deep skin with wavy brown hair that reached her upper waist and dark brown eyes. She wore a Yellow and black plaid shirt over a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and converse. She looked as if she was in a bad mood and stood behind the group.

The teacher walked in front of the group and spoke. " Alright class today we will be put into groups of two and each group has to explore around the park and try to find something that looks ancient. After you find your object you are to take a picture of it and bring back to me. Now I will read the names of the group". The teacher then held out her clipboard and started to read out loud and she finally read names of the last group. " Sean Carter and Roxy Chandler". The boy in red and the girl in yellow walked over to each other as people started to whisper to each other. Sean awkwardly held out his hand and Roxy shook it. The students broke off and walked around the park leaving Sean and Roxy to walk near the forest.

The pair didn't talk until Sean broke the silence. Sean spoke to Roxy in an awkward tone. " so Roxy I guess this the first time we ever talked to each other and worked together, right?". Roxy then answered sean's question. " it kind of is the first time I talk to you,but I did work with you, but that was with other people". Sean looked at her for a while and then caught something from the corner of his eye. He stopped and Roxy looked at him confused and spoke. " What's wrong?". Sean bent down and picked up a silver wrist like object with a fossil logo on the side and a red disc like object with a T-Rex on it. Next to it was the same object, but with a yellow disc with a Plateosaurus on it. Roxy picked it up and stared at it. Roxy then spoke breaking the silence. "what the heck, what is this thing?". Sean then answered her question. " No idea" unknown by the two a figure stood behind them and it was a figure of a man and he walked off smiling and spoke. " I've just found red and yellow".

Roxy and Sean started walking again with the objects in hand. They stopped at an ancient looking tree and Sean spoke. " well we found something ancient, but what are these things. Watches?". Roxy was about to speak, but stopped when they rustling in the bushes. The pair looked at the Bush and out of came a group of reptilian looking humanoid creature. Roxy then spoke. "What the hell are those things?". Sean looked her and spoke. " I don't know, but ...Ah!". He yelled when the object attached to his wrist as Roxy's did as well causing her let out a gasp of pain. The objects opened up on top revealing a compartment for the disc. Roxy and Sean looked at each other and Roxy spoke. " You don't think?". Sean then answered her. " Only one way to find out". The pair placed the discs into the compartments and closed the top. Red and Yellow lights then shot out the objects blinding the creature and the teens.

 **-Morphing Scene-**

Sean stood in a triassic looking area and behind him stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards him forming a white ranger suit around his body. Out the volcano came a T-Rex shaped magma rock that started breaking around Sean's body making the ranger suit red and forming a helmet around Sean's head.

Roxy stood in triassic looking area and behind her stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards her forming a white ranger suit around her body. Out the volcano came a Plateosaurus shaped magma rock that started breaking around Roxy's 's body making the ranger suit yellow and forming a helmet around Roxy's head.

 **-End Of Morphing Scene-**

Both teens looked at each other and then at their suits. Both had a fossil logo on their chest, with a black belt around their waist with a short sword and gun, with white boots and gloves and the morphers on their wrist. Both of their suits were their respective color red for Sean and yellow for Roxy and her suit had a skirt to it. Both of their helmets were also different. For Sean his helmet had a t-rex motif to it and for Roxy her helmet had a plateosaurus motif to it. The red ranger then spoke. " This is amazing. I didn't think we would become power rangers". The yellow ranger then spoke. " Well since rangers I guess we have to take down these guys". She pointed towards the creatures. The red ranger nodded and both charged at the creatures.

A group of reptilian creatures attack the yellow ranger, but she dodged their attacks and started to punch and kick the creatures causing them to shriek and fall on the ground. Roxy smirked under her helmet and spoke. " Not as tough as I thought you guys were". The red ranger dodged a punch from one of the creatures and kicked it off it's feet. He then kicked and punched the other the creatures causing them to shriek and fall on the ground. Sean then spoke. "That was awesome". The two rangers regrouped and looked over at the creatures. Roxy then spoke. " What do you think they were here for?". Sean shook his head and spoke. " I don't they went for a quiet hike".

Suddenly the creatures started to turn acid green and started melting into a pile of goop. The rangers looked at each other and in unison they both spoke. " Disgusting!". Both rangers then took the disc out the morphers and were back in their civilian cloths. Both took a picture of the tree and started walking back. " Sean" roxy had said, causing him look at her " You don't think we should tell anyone about this?". Sean looked at her then spoke. " No. Let's just keep it a secret between us okay?". Roxy nodded and both found themselves back with the group.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it took forever to come out and I will also try to add more chapters to mythical creatures as well. Next chapter the blue, pink, and green rangers will make their appearance and the team will be completed. I will be able to make more chapters now since it's summer.**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Triassic force:**

 **(Sean's Narration): Me and Roxy discover we're not the only one with morphers. You won't believe what will happen to make us all meet with each other.**

 **(Roxy's Narration): Speak for yourself i still can't believe who are green ranger is!. He better take this seriously like blue and pink.**

 **(Both): Next time Roar of blue, green, and pink. A new ranger team is born.**


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers triassic force

Episode 2: The Roar of blue, green, and pink

In the desert stood the same military base from the night stone, Martinez, and James left. Inside the base the reptilian like creatures were roaming around waiting for orders. A man like person walked out a door and the creatures stopped at once. The man had komodo dragon like eyes and skin. He wore a torn military uniform, black gloves with the ends torn off revealing claws, and black boots. He spoke in a sinister voice towards the creatures. " Myth brothers. Today we will make the humans pay for trying to make us weapons of war!". The creatures let out a roar of excitement and man like creature spoke again. " I Komodo, will make sure we make them pay!. Starting with those new pesky rangers!".

-Cut to opening-

Two days had past since Sean and Roxy became rangers and both teens sat at lunch together causing people to stare and talk. Sean held out the red disc and stared at it. Roxy finally spoke. " Maybe it was just a coincidence that we found the disc and morphers. I mean why would someone want two teenagers to be power rangers". Sean looked at her and smiled. He then spoke. " You're Probably right,but still out of all the people why us? And why the morphers won't come off our wrist?". Both teens sat their in silence until a wave of laughter broke out causing them to look to their right.

In the center of the crowd stood a boy of asian american descent. He had a Light tan skin tone, Dark brown eyes,and dark rugged hair gelled to one side. He wore a Green polo shirt, blue jeans, black converse, a digital watch on his left wrist, and a dark green jacket. Next to him stood a boy taller than the boy in green. Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, Skinny but had muscles, freckles on his face, and a scar on his arm. He wore a Blue under armor shirt, blue jeans, a Black jacket, black dress shoes, and a black dress belt. He stood between the boy in green and a girl who looked as if someone threw their lunch on her. She had jet black hair with blonde highlights in a messy bun,eyes of a gorgeous chocolate brown, and fair colored skin. She wore a pink Juicy Couture tracksuit in with a white camisole and white cheetah print Nike sneakers.

Sean looked over at Roxy and saw a look of announce on her face. She then spoke in annoyed tone looking at the three teens. " Isaac Myers just had to spill his lunch on Brianna Malfoy, and of course Zack Calvin is trying to keep them from starting an argument. I swear Myers is trying to be the center of attention, while poor Brianna and Zack have suffer what he does!". Sean looked at her and then stood up and spoke. " I think I'm going to go see if everything is alright, you wanna help". Roxy looked at him and then stood up and the two started walking towards the crowd.

Back at the military base Komodo stood in front of a large monitor and next to him stood a girl around 17. She wore blackish violet reptilian like armor covering her face and body. She looked at komodo and spoke. " Father, shall I turn one of the riptiles into a Dragoon?". Komodo looked at the girl and spoke. " Yes, Serpentine. Use the water monitor DNA for this dragoon". Serpentine spoke. " Understood Father". She walked off and grabbed the nearest riptile. She put into a chamber and grabbed a syringe labelled water monitor. She ejected it into the riptile and stepped back. The riptile started shaking and transformed into a water monitor like creature. Serpentine smiled and spoke to the creature. " Water monitor. Your mission is to destroy the red and yellow rangers. Their location is Cavern wood high school. Now go and take riptiles to cause extra damaged". Water Monitor then left at full speed towards the school.

Sean and Roxy stood in the back of the crowd and could barely see a thing. The crowd then started to scream and run. Sean and Roxy stood their confused and then saw what had caused the crowd to run. In front of then stood water monitor and riptiles. Water monitor then began laughing. " finally found the red and yellow rangers. Now Riptiles attack!". Roxy and Sean quickly dodged the riptiles' attacks and both pulled out their discs placing them in their morphers and Morphing into the red and yellow rangers.

As the red and yellow rangers were fighting they saw something they couldn't believe. The riptiles were shot from behind them. Sean and Roxy look behind them and saw a blue, pink, and green rangers. The pink ranger's suit had similar design to Roxy's suit,but had a thecodontosaurus helmet to it,while the blue and green rangers had a similar suit design to sean, but had a triceratops helmet for blue and a chindesaurus helmet for green. The green ranger walked up with gun in hand to the red and yellow rangers and spoke. " So you guys are the newbies. Sit back and watch the pros handle this, okay". The pink ranger walked up to the green ranger and spoke in a British accent. " Now green, remember we're a team now. All of us, including the new recruits. They'll probably might not be trained that much, but still".

Roxy looked at the pink and green rangers and spoke in an agitated tone. " Now wait just one second!. Me and red are not newbies! We as good as you guys!". The blue blue ranger ran towards the other rangers and spoke. " Ok, everyone it doesn't matter now. We have to beat the dragoon. Red since you're the leader you call the shots". He looked over at Sean and Sean nodded. " Alright. Yellow,Green, and Pink take down the riptiles and me and Blue will charge at water monitor. Alright let's go". The rangers nodded and charged towards the group. The green ranger shot a group of riptiles and yawned lazily. " I'm going to make this more interesting. Summon Cutlass" he tapped the the middle of his morpher causing a Cutlass to appear in his hand. He than charged at the riptiles and started Slashing at them.

The pink ranger drew her Saber and started Slashing at riptiles causing them to turn to goop. She then spoke. " I think I'll make this a little more faster". She then tapped the middle of her morpher and spoke. " Summon Twin Butterfly Swords!". Two butterfly swords appeared in her hands and she let out a little chuckle and started Slashing riptiles. She then preceded to flip a riptile over and slashed it causing it to turn to goop. She then spoke while whipping off goo from her swords. " I still can't get used to that".

Roxy kicked and punched the remaining riptiles and got hit from behind. She then spoke angrily. " Ok! Now I'm mad!". She then tapped the middle of her morpher and whip appeared in her hand. She then struck the riptiles with her Whip causing them to shriek and turn back into town goop. She then spoke. " That's what you get for messing with me".

Sean and the blue both slashed and shot at water monitor causing him to scream. " I was only told that their were only two rangers! Now five rangers! I'll destroy you all and then take your morphers as a trophy!". He then grabbed the red and blue rangers and threw them to the ground. The blue ranger then got up and spoke. "we have to beat him fast or else he'll go crazy. Summon Ice Blade". He tapped the middle of his morpher and a blade looked to made of ice appeared in his hand. Sean then tapped the middle of his morpher causing a long sword to appear in his hand. Both rangers then charged at water monitor with their new weapons in hand.

Blue slashed at water monitor causing ice to appear on the creature's body. The red ranger then jumped in the air and brought his long sword down towards water monitor. Water monitor then let out a yell after the blade struck him. " Master forgive me!". Water Monitor then exploded as Sean jumped back. The rangers then regrouped and Roxy and Sean took their discs out their morphers causing them to return to their civilian cloths. Roxy then spoke to the three rangers. " who are you guys?". Sean then spoke. " I'm Sean Carter and this is Roxy Chandler". The three rangers then removed their discs from their morphers causing them to return to their civilian cloths. Sean and Roxy stood their in shock before roxy broke the silence. " No way!. Zack Calvin, Brianna Malfoy, And no way in hell, Isaac Myers!". Issac then smiled mischievously and spoke. " Well you guys wanted to know who we were now come on. Someone would like to meet you".

 **Hope you enjoyed the second episode of triassic force. Next time we will be introduced to the mentor of the group, the origins of the riptiles and komodo, and the zords.**

 **Preview:**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Triassic force:**

 **(Sean's Narration): We meet the man who gave us our morphers and find what the riptiles really are.**

 **(Zack's Narration): We also learn how to work as team even though two of don't get along.**

 **(Roxy's Narration): He started it! I mean how come he became a ranger!**

 **(Isaac's Narration): Hey I didn't ask to be a ranger. So deal with it Sister! Ah!**

 **(Roxy's Narration): Why you! Come here so I can beat you into a pulp!**

 **(Brianna's Narration): Well it will take time before those two can get along.**

 **(All Of The Team): Next time The truth of team work! Will we succeed or fail?.**

 **(Isaac's Narration): Guys help! She's twisting my leg!**

 **(Roxy's Narration): Quiet you!**

 **(Brianna's Narration): I stand corrected it might take longer, than I thought or might not happen at all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers triassic force

Episode 3: The truth of team work

In the mountain side of San Diego, a group of riptiles were being led by what looked like a salamander like dragoon. The Dragon then stopped the group and spoke in an angered voice. " Now you listen here you piles of goop! Mess up the mission and the master will destroy us all! Now I want you all to spread out to find those damn zords!" and with that they all spread out and unbeknown to all of them they were being watched by a pair of green and red eyes from a nearby cave.

-Cut to opening-

The newly formed ranger team were walking towards a mansion. Sean and Roxy both stopped in their tracks and looked at the mansion. Issac then smiled and spoke. " I know right, I couldn't believe it either when I was recruited". Roxy then looked at the green ranger with an annoyed expression and spoke. "How the hell did you become a ranger and why did I have to be on the same team as you". Issac looked at her with an annoyed look before walking ahead. Sean then looked at Roxy and spoke. " You know he might not be as bad as you think roxy". Roxy then looked at the red ranger before walking ahead. Zack and brianna walked up to sean with confused looks on their faces. The three teens then started to walk towards the mansion catching up to the green and yellow rangers stopped at the front door of the mansion before the door opened to reveal .

Back at the mountains, there riptiles were looking around in the woods for one of the zords. Then out of nowhere a roar was heard and riptiles were each taken down turning back into goop. Salamander stopped dead in his tracks before letting out a sinister laugh. Back at the mansion, Mr. Stone had brought the rangers to his private study before speaking. " It seems that all of you have meet. Now that your all here i want to ask you something. Do you know what the riptiles really are?". The rangers each shook their heads before Zack spoke. " The only thing we know is that they want the morphers". Stone let out a chuckle before speaking again. "That is correct, but it goes much deeper than that. Riptiles are genetically enginered solders. They were supposed to help us change the world, but that was until…. He rebelled".

Brianna looked at stone before speaking. " Who rebelled Mr stone?". Stone looked at the group and spoke once more answering Brianna's question. " Our first riptile, Komodo. He changed the others minds and made them think that were the enemy". Roxy then spoke. " Then why did we become rangers. I mean why would someone want inexperienced kids to fight monsters". Stone looked at her before speaking, but was stopped when an alarm started to cry. He looked at the rangers and spoke. " Looks like I'll answer your questions later. Now go before the riptiles start to hurt people. Their location is the mountain side of the city". The rangers nodded and ran out of the study.

Salamander let out a laugh as he and the riptiles stood in front of two large robotic looking dinosaurs that reassembled a red T-Rex and a yellow plateosaurus. The rangers saw the sight and then Zack spoke to Roxy and Sean. "Looks like your zords woke up. We have to save them before they try to control them". Sean and Roxy nodded and then Sean yelled out to salamander, causing him to turn around. " Hey don't you harm them! Guys it's Morphing time!". And with that the rangers took out their discs and placed them in their morphers and calling out in unison. " Triassic Form engage!" and each of them were surrounded by lights of their respective ranger colors.

 **-Morphing Scene-**

Sean stood in a triassic looking area and behind him stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards him forming a white ranger suit around his body. Out the volcano came a T-Rex shaped magma rock that started breaking around Sean's body making the ranger suit red and forming a helmet around Sean's head.

Zack stood in a triassic looking area and behind him stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards him forming a white ranger suit around his body. Out the volcano came a Triceratops shaped magma rock that started breaking around Zack's body making the ranger suit blue and forming a helmet around Zack's head.

Roxy stood in triassic looking area and behind her stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards her forming a white ranger suit around her body. Out the volcano came a Plateosaurus shaped magma rock that started breaking around Roxy's 's body making the ranger suit yellow and forming a helmet around Roxy's head.

Issac stood in a triassic looking area and behind him stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards him forming a white ranger suit around his body. Out the volcano came a chindesaurus shaped magma rock that started breaking around Isaac's body making the ranger suit green and forming a helmet around Isaac's head.

Brianna stood in triassic looking area and behind her stood a volcano. The volcano erupts shooting lava towards her forming a white ranger suit around her body. Out the volcano came a Thecodontosaurus shaped magma rock that started breaking around Brianna's body making the ranger suit pink and forming a helmet around Brianna's head.

 **-End Of Morphing Scene-**

The rangers each summoned their weapons and salamander then spoke. " Riptiles destroy these worthless pests! With them out of the way we can take control of the zords!". The riptiles ran towards the rangers causing them to split into two groups. The yellow and green rangers were each dodging attacks and Issac started Slashing at the riptiles with his Cutlass barely hitting roxy and causing her to yell at him. " Watch were Slashing idot! You almost hit me!". The green ranger rubbed the back of his helmet and then spoke. " Well excuses me for fighting off these ugly things". The two rangers started arguing and we're both struck by salamander causing sparks to fly from their suits, we'll the red, blue, and pink rangers each used their swords to strike the riptiles turning them back to goop.

The blue ranger then grabbed the top his ice blade and twisted into gun form. He then started to shoot at the riptiles, while the red ranger rolled out the line of fire and bummed into the pink ranger causing her to scream. " Hey watch where you're rolling, Sean!". The red ranger looked up her and spoke. "sorry Brianna and Zack a little warning next time". The blue ranger then spoke. " Yeah, I guess I should of told you guys about that first, but... Ah!" and the blue ranger was struck by salamander causing him to fly into a near by tree and then salamander then proceed to strike the red and pink rangers causing them to fly as well. The rangers regrouped and the red ranger started to speak while looking at the T-Rex Zord. " Guys we have to beat him, bit we all can't do it alone". The green ranger looked at the red ranger and then spoke. "You got a plane?". The red ranger nodded and then looked at the group. " Alright, roxy you use your whip to keep salamander still and then me, Issac, and brianna charg at him with our swords, and Zack can use his gun to destroy salamander". Brianna looked at the group and then spoke. " Let's hope your plane works, red".

Salamander looked at the group with a satisfied look before he spoke. "Giving up already rangers! Now if you excuse me I have two zords to take control of... Ah!" as he was turning around he was wrapped in Roxy's whip causing him to struggle and stop in his tracks. Then the red,green, and pink rangers each struck salamander with their sabers and Zack aimed his gun at salamander and yelled " Ice Age Blast!" and shot out a beam of pure ice that destroyed salamander. The yellow ranger walked up to sean and spoke. " Great plane Sean… wait guys look something's happening". The rangers looked over to where salamander was destroyed and stood their shocked to see the creature return as a giant.

The t-rex Zord walked towards the red ranger and let out roar. Sean looked at the zord and then spoke. " You want me to help you fight him, Alright let's go" and the red ranger jumped into his zord. Zack looked at Roxy and then spoke. " Let's help out, roxy". The yellow ranger looked at the blue ranger and then said "Alright" and jumped into her plateosaurus Zord soon followed by Zack who summoned his triceratops zord. The three zords charged at salamander, but we're pushed back causing the rangers to yell. Roxy then spoke to her teammates through her morpher. "Guys we have to work together to beat him". The blue ranger then responded to Roxy and said " Then let's go for a megazord formation. Sean you ready to say it?". The red ranger then spoke. " Oh yeah I'm ready. Zords combine!".

 **-Megazord formation Scene-**

The t-rex Zord twisted its body around forming a Torso with the T-Rex head in the middle, a head with a T-Rex shaped helmet, and a pair of legs. The Triceratops Zord twisted around forming the left arm of the megazord with the triceratops zord's head acting as a shield. The plateosaurus twisted its body around and formed the right arm of the megazord and it's tail acting as a whip for the megazord.

The t-rex Zord let out a roar as the megazord did a pose and triassic looking volcano appeared behind and erupted. The three rangers finally called out in unison. "Triassic Force Megazord! Shield whip Combo!".

 **-End Of Megazord formation-**

Issac and brianna both looked up at the megazord and in unison both said "so cool". Salamander looked at the megazord horrified and then spoke in a scared tone. "No! I was supposed to make sure that would happen!". The yellow ranger then spoke. "Well lizard brain, you failed and now we're going to beat you!". The blue ranger looked over at her and spoke. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Let's go!". The red ranger nodded and spoke. " Megazord charge forth!". The triassic megazord charged at salamander knocking the creature down, but was knocked back by salamander's tail. The three ranger yelled out and then red ranger looked up at his teammates and spoke. "Guys let's do the same tactic again". The yellow ranger looked over at her leader and then spoke. "It might not work this time we don't have the blaster". The blue ranger then spoke. "I think we can still make it work. We just use the whip to throw him up to the sky and then we use the shield's ice canon to strike him down". Sean looked at Zack and Roxy and finally spoke. "Alright let's give it a try".

The megazord used its whip to strike salamander and bind him and then threw him up to the air. The megazord then held out it's Triceratops shield opening it's mouth to reveal a Canon. The rangers then yelled out in unison "Ice Cannon Strike!" and a beam of ice shot out the Canon destroying salamander once and for all. The megazord despondent and the rangers each meet up in the forest in their civilian cloths. Issac looked at the group and then spoke. " You guys had all the fun with that megazord fight". Brianna looked at the group and spoke. "Maybe next time we can pilot the megazord, but besides that I think we officially became a team". Roxy looked at her and then spoke. "Yeah I guess we did, even though I have to work with Myers". The green ranger shot her an annoyed look before turning his head to the side. Zack looked at the group and then spoke. "Well we have some work to do as a team, but I think we can manage it". Sean looked at him and then spoke. "Yeah because today we are officially the power rangers Triassic force!". The teens each started walking back to the mansion, but unbeknown to them they were being watched by Serpentine who looked at the red ranger before speaking and walking off. "Why do i feel that I know that foolish human, No that doesn't matter now I have to report back to father".

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the third episode of triassic force. But two question still remains why we're the teens chosen to become rangers and how does Serpentine know Sean find out next time on triassic force.**

 **Preview:**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Triassic force:**

 **(Sean's Narration): finally answers our questions and meet two more people who helped recruit us.**

 **(Zack's Narration): Not only that we find out that komodo's daughter has some kind of connection to the dragoons and sean.**

 **(Roxy's Narration): Whatever their connection is it might be bad for us.**

 **(Isaac's Narration): I actually agree with roxy on that, but watch it be like something like the luke and darth Vader scene from star wars.**

 **(Brianna's Narration): So your saying Sean might lose his hand. Yeah that probably won't happen.**

 **(All Of The Team): Next time Serpentine and Sean! The forgotten connection.**

 **(Isaac's Narration): Brie, I'm not saying that Sean will lose his hand, all though he can get a cool robotic one.**

 **(Sean's Narration): Yeah I don't think so, but I think might know who she really is and why she works for dragoon.**


End file.
